Broken Dreams
by RavenPheonixFire
Summary: Her life had never been that great, but when something weird happens it seems to take a turn for the better. Or does it.
1. Prologue

This is a DBZ fanfiction.

Self insertion and quite frankly probably a mary sue.

Either way I'm writing it and no one has to read it except me.

So there nyah. :P

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I imply I own them. The only thing I own is my story and my characters. The others are brought in for comic relief and my own perverted pleasures. ;)

Warning: There's gonna be graphic sex, violence, and talk about rape and other random things. If this offends you deal or leave. Whatever you want to do. Oh and there just might be yaoi or yuri, dunno yet. I wrote this in a weird mood and it reflects in my writing. Oh and by self insertion I mean insertion of an OC. Hope there's no confusion.

Notes: "talking", 'thinking'

Prologue

Ya know people are always saying how their lives are so bad and how they have so much pressure on them and trouble from various sources. They always complain about the littlest things. They never seem to get the fact that there are people worse off than them. The only thing they see is that the world is out to get them and only them. No one else even matters for some reason.

I hate people like that. They can't see past their own petty problems to the real ones in the world. If only they knew the things that had happened to me in my short life. The things that would make the most hardened blanch. You name it I've been through it. In fact why don't we go back to before my life ended and began anew? To when I was living in a run down trailer with a junkie for a mother and a drunk for a father.

Don't worry I won't tell you everything. I don't really want to remember everything. I've spent most of my new life trying to forget about my old one, but sometimes a story must be told before someone forgets and then the lesson is lost. There are always people worse off than you and I was one of them. Cherish what you do have and don't worry overmuch about the little things. Things could always be worse. Trust me.


	2. A warning

**WARNING!!**

This is a warning for everyone who wishes to read this fanfiction. It has at the very least severe angst and some very strong language. At the most it could be very disturbing and very depressing. I didn't mean for it to come out like this, but the story took its own path. Again if you dislike the subjects hinted at in the prologue please do not read this story. There will be violence. There will be strong language. There will be talk of rape, abuse, drug use, suicide and drinking. If this offends you then please do not go any further. I tried to go through and tone it down, but it didn't work. If you still want to read this fanfiction then I hope you enjoy it. Reviews will be appreciated and criticism as long as it is constructive. Flames will be ignored. I hope this fanfiction is worth the time it took for me to write it. Thank you for your cooperation.

_**Raven**_


	3. Ch 1 Broken Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I imply I own them. The only thing I own is my story and my characters. The others are brought in for comic relief and my own perverted pleasures. ;)

Warning: There's gonna be graphic sex, violence, and talk about rape and other random things. If this offends you deal or leave. Whatever you want to do. Oh and there just might be yaoi or yuri, dunno yet.

Notes: "talking", 'thinking'

Chapter one: Broken dreams

One of my earliest memories was actually pretty good. I lived in a trailer yes, but my parents were okay, for parents anyway. I don't remember much except for the smell of moms cooking. She used to be an excellent cook. Used to is the operative phrase here.

I remember things starting to go downhill after about my eighth birthday. Mostly just yelling and some arguing. Things that any sane person did. No one can go through their entire life without little confrontations. It's just that when they get big they tend to get bad. The yelling got worse and worse. Dad started drinking and mom started staying out late with friends. I don't remember exactly when mom started using drugs but after a while it became apparent she was.

Where was I the whole time? I was usually hiding. Trying to stay out of their way. Because when they were tired of hitting on each other I became the next logical target. I went to school constantly hiding new bruises and old ones. I was always making up stories. Always covering for them. Then again who would stop them? No one cared. Not about one little child. One lost little child.

This continued for a couple of years. Until they started to branch out. Mom had her own amusements out side of the house. Her friends kept her amply supplied with her favorite party drugs. She did things I'm not gonna repeat here. But at least she did it away from me. Too bad dad didn't have to go outside of the house for his amusement. After work all he had to do was sit in front of the TV with a couple of six packs of beer and drink himself into insensibility each night.

About this time I hit puberty. I was what you would call an early bloomer. It seemed like over night I had gained a woman's curves. Not voluptuous or anything but definitely something guys took notice of. I also didn't have an ounce of fat on me. I had a high metabolism and could eat anything and stay skinny. Which is what dad noticed one night as he drank himself into a stupor like he always did.

That day was vividly etched into my memory. I have always wanted to forget, but I can't. Trust me I've tried.

I was working on my homework when I heard dad bellow from the living room. I went to see what was going on. He was stumbling about the room ranting, about mom, about life, and about his nonexistent action. You know the kind I mean. When he got to that part I tried to slip away but he noticed me before I got very far. He blinked blearily at me finally focusing on my chest.

"Ya know you look a lot like your mother used to Angel. She was once as beautiful as you are." It's amazing how fast drunks can actually go. Before I knew it he had me pinned against the wall and was fumbling with my top.

"Daddy?! Daddy?! What are you doing? Stop it," I cried out, but he didn't listen. I just got backhanded for my troubles. His blow had me reeling but not for long. I struggled as he cursed me which earned him a swift kick in the shin. Which in turn had me thrown to the floor. I hit my head on something. I don't know what. All I know is I saw stars.

I pleaded with him to stop. Pleaded with him to leave me alone, but he wouldn't. It's amazing how strong he was. I just couldn't get away. I screamed when he first entered me. Oh dear gods the pain, but he kept going. Didn't care that I was bleeding, didn't care he was raping his own daughter. I cried and cried until he was done. I remember him calling me a slut. No that's not right. He called me his little slut.

And from that day on that's what I was. When he was in the mood either he would come after me and I'd stare at the wall until he was done or I'd run. But when I did that he came after me and beat me. Then he took what he could from me. I had no innocence left. Only the harsh reality of what my life was really like. This went on for far too long. I was too young too weak to do anything against him.

So I made a vow to myself. I'd get stronger, but that took me a while. It took me until my last couple years of high school to finally be able to fight back at least some. Not that I always won. He still took advantage of me and I still had other problems. Like the kids at school. To them I was nothing but trailer trash and their favorite person to tease, taunt, and beat up on.

Then again I could and did hit them back. At least when it was one of them alone. But when they got into groups I got into trouble.

I was your average Goth kid. I wore all black and was severely antisocial. The teachers hated me cause I was a smartass and the kids hated me, well, I have no reason why they hated me. Probably because I was different and different is bad apparently. I was also termed the school slut. Everyone thought I was easy.

After being jumped as many times as I was I started finding alternate routes home. Routes that took me away from their leering grins and cold eyes. They took longer, but most of the time I was safer. Most of the time. Sometimes however they would purposely follow me until I came to a secluded place. Usually in the woods. Considering I cut through there to get home most of the time.

It was probably my junior year that was my worst. I remember one particularly bad time when a half dozen jocks cornered me on my way home. They beat and raped me and then left me there to pick myself up. I could hear them laughing as they left. It nearly destroyed me. It was the first time any male other than my father had dared use me like they did. I had thought myself numb to such treatment, but I found that was not the case.

What was the worst part was who had participated in this stunt. A couple of weeks earlier one of them had dared his friend's wrath to talk to me in a civil manner. I was so starved for positive attention that he seemed like a godsend. He talked to me about what I liked and disliked. He stood up for me with his friends. All manner of things that endeared him to me.

But it was just a ruse. Just a charade. A sadistic charade so they could find out how I got home after school. So they could lay in wait when he walked me home and ambush me. It was his betrayal that hurt the most. His betrayal that sent me spinning into depression. No one noticed though. No one seemed to care. Finally I couldn't take it. I tried to take the coward's way out.

One night after dad had passed out on the couch and mom had stumbled into the bedroom to sleep off her last dose of whatever I gave suicide a try. I would have succeeded but I didn't take into account one of dads better friends coming by. He came in to talk to dad about something and after waking him up was ordered off to get my dad some aspirin for his headache.

He was the one who found me. I was sitting in the tub, a razor blade beside me, and my blood staining the tiles. He was the one who called 911. He was the one who took care of everything while my parents were still trying to recover from their individual stupors. He was also the one who called social services. He knew it had been bad. He just didn't know how bad.

So I was sent to foster care. Unfortunately it was only marginally better than what I had been going through. No rape for one thing, but I still got beat up a lot. I mostly kept to myself. I read and drew. I was pretty artistic. I also found a virtual love for anime. One of my foster sibs, and one of my few friends, introduced me to it.

My favorite was Dragonball Z. I didn't have a favorite character, but I did like the show. I continued to watch it as I got older. I must have been nineteen when I finally got a hold of myself after working long enough to save up money for a place of my own. Even after that though life wasn't the best, but soon I hardened into the person I am now. I took martial arts and started really trying to move up. Unfortunately it didn't work. I still stayed what some would call poor white trash. Cynical and slightly psychotic, but me.

And that's where we are today. I'm twenty one and on my own. I work at a bar and ride a motorcycle. I'm still an outcast, but I can take care of myself now. Although I still watch anime. As a matter of fact DBZ is still my favorite. Which is something my co-workers probably would never let me hear the end of. So I keep it on the down low. No use causing any more trouble for myself.

A/N I hope you like this chapter. I know it's depressing, but it's the way I wrote it. Please review. I would very much like to know if I should continue with this story or not. Thanks for reading. Ja ne.


	4. Ch 2 In the light of day

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I imply I own them. The only thing I own is my story and my characters. The others are brought in for comic relief and my own perverted pleasures. ;)

Warning: There's gonna be graphic sex, violence, and talk about rape and other random things. If this offends you deal or leave. Whatever you want to do. Oh and there just might be yaoi or yuri, dunno yet.

Notes: "talking", 'thinking'

Chapter 2: In the light of day

It wasn't too bad of a day for me. The usual jeers and catcalls as I rode into work and some idiots that either don't know my rep or were too drunk to care. Pretty uneventful until about eleven. I was out back getting a case of beer to put in the cooler. They had just been dropped off so I was putting them away. I know I should have been paying more attention, but I was in a hurry. My boss wanted them in and wanted it done now right this minute. So I was hurrying and not watching out.

Stupid me.

The attack came as I was bending over to grab another case. I heard a sickening crack as something hard hit the back of my head. I nearly collapsed onto the cases, but spending the past few years working on my self preservation kicked in. My coordination was bad but I did manage to swing around and nail the guy with a case. I let go as it hit him and had the satisfaction of seeing and hearing all those bottles shatter on him.

Then I was grabbed from behind and punched in the gut. I fell to the ground coughing and with my ears roaring from the first blow. I was starting to get dizzy and I could feel blood trickle down the back of my neck to mat my short hair. When I finally looked up I realized this wasn't just a couple of guys looking to score some beer from the bar. No it was five sadistic sons of bitches that I had fought off unwanted advances from in the past.

Advances that had ended in me breaking something of theirs. Mostly just a few noses, but one had been so persistent I had broken his arm. He was the one who stood before me now. "Not so cocky now are ya bitch?" he asked before landing a kick to my side which sent me sprawling on the concrete. I tried to get up, but they wouldn't let me. They started kicking and beating on me. One had a baseball bat. The same that had delivered the first blow. Another had a pipe. I felt a crunch as one rib broke then another under the force of their beating.

This all happened within mere moments. I started coughing up blood as the door to the back slammed open and I heard a roar. Light blinded me for a moment and then I screamed as one of them tripped over me in their haste to get away from my boss. He had heard the case break and come to investigate. As they ran he knelt down to cradle my pain wracked form.

Blood trickled from the corner of my mouth as I looked up at him. I could see tears in his eyes. Tears? It couldn't be. I was too unimportant for someone to cry about me. Even if I was dying. Somehow I knew that to be the case, but I wasn't scared. I probably should have been, but I wasn't. I reached a trembling hand up to touch his face. My fingers left smudges of blood. "Sorry boss. I should've been watching," I whispered.

"Shh, it's okay Angel. They won't get away with this. Just hold on a little longer till I can get you an ambulance."

I looked at him bemused as I felt my consciousness ebbing. I could hear shouts and running feet. He looked up and said something to someone and they ran off like a bat outta hell. All this for one piece of poor white trailer trash. All this for someone who didn't amount to anything in the grand scheme of things. He tried to say something, but I couldn't hear him. Everything was starting to go black. I did feel my hand go limp and slide down his face though leaving more blood behind it.

So much blood. I could feel it pooling underneath me. I started to shiver and he held me tighter. I would have been comforted if I could have felt it, but the darkness was rushing in and soon that was all I could see. There was no light. Wasn't there supposed to be light. Wasn't there supposed to be an end to pain and grief.

All I know is that the pain awakened anew after I had been floating in that peaceful darkness. I don't know how long I had been like that but I knew I wanted to go back yet I couldn't. And then there was light. A lot of it. And a comforting presence I had never felt before. The pain was unbearable yes, but the gentleness of the arms that now supported me surprised me because I could also feel the deadly power within them. There was an edge to the presence as well. One that I felt keenly. They were a warrior.

Before I could assimilate how I knew this the pain escalated and I screamed. Then as I lost consciousness again I slid into a liquid, refreshing and painless, and somehow I knew everything would be alright. If I had been more myself I would have been cynical about the whole thing, but I wasn't. I had just died hadn't I? I had just died and been brought back and now I was going to live. Live.

A/N: Yay! Chapter 2 is up. Sorry about the wait, but school and well life has gotten in the way. Anyway I'm back and this is the next chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Ja ne.


	5. Ch 3 Incredible sunrise

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I imply I own them. The only thing I own is my story and my characters. The others are brought in for comic relief and my own perverted pleasures. ;)

Warning: There's gonna be graphic sex, violence, and talk about rape and other random things. If this offends you deal or leave. Whatever you want to do. Oh and there just might be yaoi or yuri, dunno yet.

Notes: "talking", 'thinking'

Chapter 3: Incredible sunrise

In the new darkness I floated, but this darkness was healing, soothing. It kept me safe from all that would harm me and in the back of my mind was him. Definitely him. There was something so undeniably male about that presence. He was always there, a constant companion where previously I had none. He kept watch over me as I floated in that darkness.

When I finally opened my eyes the room I was in was dark and I could hear the flapping of curtains and feel a light breeze caress a cheek that no longer hurt. I felt no pain. A slight stiffness maybe but no real pain. As my eyes focused I watched bemused as I realized that the window beside me, a bay window with a balcony I could see, was open and the sky beyond was lighting up with the coming dawn.

Dawn. I hadn't seen one in years. I either never paid any attention or I slept through it. It was so unlike me but I lay there and watched the sun rise. Watched the sky spread with colors that rippled in every shade of gold and orange, blue and purple that could be imagined. Watched as the world woke up from its slumber. It wasn't like me to be so contemplative, but then again I had died hadn't I. I deserved to be a little unlike myself.

But if I died then how was I here. How was I lying in this bed and watching this sunrise. Breathing in the scents of the rich pre dawn air. This puzzled me because I know with a certainty I died. Then how? That question haunted me as I watched the sun rise above the horizon. But I didn't think on it too long. Sleep was once again claiming me and I surrendered to it with a sigh not noticing the still form that watched me from a nearby chair. Not noticing his face held a mixture of sorrow and admiration. If I had seen it though I probably would have been skeptical about his motives. He was a stranger and I had learned not to trust strangers. Trusting strangers only brought you grief.

When I awoke again it was afternoon. There was no one in the room, but I still felt him at the back of my mind. Comforted I slowly slid out of bed and looked around. The room was bigger than any I had ever been in. It was furnished simply though. A bed, a dresser, a nightstand and what looked like a vanity was in the room, as well as two doors in one wall. One opened onto a bathroom and the other was a closet. A very big closet.

The bathroom kept and held my attention. Even though I suppose someone had cleaned me up I still somehow felt dirty. Most likely from those sleezeballs touching me. Though I was still puzzled. I had died and now I was back. I was healed and cleaned up. I wasn't even wearing the clothes I had worn to work.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the vanity mirror as I walked past. Something was different. Something was very different. I still had the same slight yet curvy figure. The same short cut dark black hair. The same blood red bangs that framed either side of my face. The same tattoos and piercings. And the same aquamarine eyes. But the difference was the tail. It looked so familiar. I stood there in the tank top and pajama bottoms I wore puzzling about where I had seen the dark reddish brown tail before. It switched animatedly behind me as I thought.

But my thoughts stopped as someone walked through the door. "Hey you're up," a cheery voice exclaimed as I turned around. My eyes widened. I knew this man. Then it all fell in place. The tail especially. It was a Saiyan tail and somehow I had been brought to their world. The one who stood before me was none other than Goku and he was currently beaming at me. That unnerved me slightly, but I knew no harm would come to me in his presence so I relaxed and waited. No use telling him I already knew who he was.

I didn't have long to wait. "I'm glad to see you up and about. I'm Goku and you are?" he asked holding out his hand. I took it. It was warm and I could feel the strength behind it. But this strength was different than what I felt before. This strength was not really deadly although I knew what he could do with it. It was fatherly.

"I'm Angel," I said softly.

He continued to smile as he released my hand, "Pleasure to meet you Angel. Bulma wanted me to tell you there's some spare clothes in the closet for you. She'll take you out and get the stuff you want later. Why don't you clean up and come downstairs. One of the boys will show you around once you get out." And like that he was gone, the door softly closing behind him. I arched an eyebrow before shrugging and moving towards the bathroom. Shock and amazement weren't things I did so I just shrugged this off like I had done everything else. There was nothing to really get excited about. At least not yet and not until I had met everyone and gotten their measure.

I did take a shower. A long hot one that felt so good on my skin. My unbroken and unbruised skin. When I got out I noticed with some disappointment that the scars were still there. The ones from my numerous beatings. They crisscrossed my back all the way down to where my waistband usually was. The cloth of my jeans usually having saved that part of me. I blinked away tears at the thoughts of how I got them. No sense in dwelling on the past now. It's in the past and it needs to stay there.

In the closet I found clothes that, while they weren't my style, they still fit and were clean. I shuddered at the colors. Pastels. I hate pastels. Good thing there was a pair of blue jeans I could wear along with the light blue top. I almost regretted my choice though when I saw it in the mirror. On the front was a teddy bear all cute, cuddly, and absolutely sickening. I was definitely going to need some new clothes.

Just outside of the door I found someone waiting for me. I was about to say something when he turned towards me. His eyes were an amazing shade of bright cerulean blue. Almost took my breath away. Almost. I kept my expressionless mask in place while he on the other hand couldn't help staring at me. I smirked and nudged him with a finger. "See something ya like kid?"

He looked startled, "Oh sorry," he said blushing.

Huh will wonders never cease. Trunks was blushing. "I'm Angel," I said holding out my hand. Impulsive I know, but he was a teenage goof ball. Nothing like the sadistic bastards I had grown up with. So in other words he was somewhat safe. Not that I was gonna let my guard down, but I was going to be cordial.

His strong hand gripped mine almost immediately, "Trunks. I'm here to show you around." The presence behind the handshake was familiar but different somehow. I could feel his strength and he also had an untried feeling to him. Yes he had seen battle, but he was still just a kid. Even by Saiyan standards.

I nodded to show I understood before letting go of his hand, "So where to first kid?"

He seemed disgruntled I had called him kid again. "I'm not a kid. I'm eighteen years old ya know."

I shrugged, "And I'm twenty one. So what. You're still a kid," I said brushing past him. "So where to?" Admittedly that was probably not the best thing to do on the first meeting, but I never said I was tactful. He grumbled a bit, but quickly caught up matching his long strides to mine. I was tall for a girl, but he was taller and his legs were longer. Not much longer mind you, but it did make a difference.

It wasn't too long before we went down some stairs that descended into what looked like a living room. A living room full of people. Most of which were male people. Not a sight I cared to see. I stiffened at the top of the steps where they couldn't see me clearly. Yes I knew these people from the series, but who's to say they were as good and trustworthy as the show portrayed them. Only one way to find out. I was on guard as I slowly descended looking warily around me for exits just in case. There were three. Four if you counted the open windows.

Only a couple of people noticed my furtive glances. One frowned while the other stayed expressionless. I didn't see this of course, but I could guess someone might have seen my swift inspection. Before I could really register anything though I was the recipient of a rather effusive hug. It didn't last long thank goodness and when she finally moved so I could see her I noticed it wasn't Bulma, but ChiChi who had hugged me. She fussed over me as she ushered me to a seat beside her daughter in law Videl. Pan sat on her other side. She was older than I thought. In GT she hadn't even hit puberty. Now she was starting to form curves. An early bloomer just as I had been.

At Chi Chi's rapid inspection and barrage of questions I started to tense up. I hated being interrogated. I hated being touched as much as she was. Handshakes were cool, hugs, in moderation, were fine, but this continual touching and chattering as she introduced everyone to me was getting on my last nerves. Finally I'd had enough. I jumped up and edged away from the couch, away from everyone. "Whoa calm down lady. Enough is enough. Thank you for introducing me to everyone and everything but just stay away from me. I don't know you. I don't know any of you. Just…" I didn't have a chance to say anything else. The presence that had tickled the back of my mind since I first came here changed with a warning note.

Just in time for an arm to drape itself across my shoulders. A very warm, very strange, very male arm. "Hey don't worry princess no one's gonna hurt ya."

I was already a little hunched over from the earlier touching and now I stilled. The corner of my eye twitched. Princess was something my dad had called me. Before he had taken my innocence. "Don't call me that," I growled warningly. He didn't get the hint. "And don't touch me." He started to say something, not even bothering to take his arm away. I didn't give him a chance for any apologies. I reached up in a move that looked slightly painful for me and very painful for him since I twisted my arms around to grab his neck and slam him face first into the floor. My nails drew blood as I held him down. I couldn't believe he had the audacity or stupidity to keep on when all the warning signs were there.

I could hear gasps and someone started towards me. "Don't ever touch me again," I snarled before jumping straight up and back flipped in a move I swear I hadn't been able to do the day before. Self preservation had kicked in. When people started coming after me it was time to leave. Later Goku told me that as I landed on the stair railing at the top, in a crouch, my eyes had shifted from aquamarine to a swirling red-amber color. A color that sent chills down most everyone's spine. Although, I felt a sense of congratulations from that presence in my mind. It was like he was complimenting me on my move.

Without a backward glance I sprinted down the hall, faster than I had ever run before. I found it was great having a tail since it helped me keep balance as I sped around a couple of corners. Then I saw it. An unlocked and open window at the end of the corridor. I grabbed the edge and vaulted over it landing on the ground below in a crouch before taking off running again. The woods were very close so I lost myself in them as I could hear shouts begin behind me. They had taken one of the doors out on the lower level while I had run off upstairs. Soon I couldn't hear them anymore. I dropped exhausted and spent next to a stream. All I could do was lean against a boulder with my knees tucked under my chin and my tail wrapped around my legs and cry.

It had been years since I had cried like this. Years since I had remembered so much. I shook and shook as I continued to cry. Even now with him dead and in the ground he still had hold over me. It was like that one touch had brought all of those memories and emotions welling to the surface. I had thought I had control. Now I knew how wrong I was. In the middle of my sobbing I wasn't paying attention to what was around me. I heard a twig crunch nearby and my head jerked up in startled surprise. Tears still glittered in my eyes. Eyes that were now the color of hard agates. The one who stood before me now was as much of a shock as my original awakening had been. It was impossible.

A/N: Sorry about not updating. I was going through some tough times. Ya know school, jobs, family, making ends meet. Now that I've settled in my new place I should be able to keep this up better. Thanks for waiting. Raven.


	6. Ch 4 Calming Sunset

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I imply I own them. The only thing I own is my story and my characters. The others are brought in for comic relief and my own perverted pleasures. ;)

Warning: There's gonna be graphic sex, violence, and talk about rape and other random things. If this offends you deal or leave. Whatever you want to do. Oh and there just might be yaoi or yuri, dunno yet.

Notes: "talking", 'thinking'

Chapter 4: Calming Sunset

But as impossible as it seemed he was really there. Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince, had come looking for one wayward girl child. I was now a Saiyan myself, but that shouldn't matter. Should it?

It was like I was paralyzed, although, I now realize I was just too spent with emotions and my run to move. I watched, tears trickling down my face still, as he came closer to me and sat down beside me. Not touching yet close enough for me to feel the heat emanating off his body. I was wary of course, but he made no move to touch me so I let him sit there as the tears kept coming. After being bottled up inside for so long they just kept coming. At least the shaking had stopped.

When he finally spoke it was with a gentleness I never had known someone like him could possess. "What happened?"

It was a simple question. But a loaded one as well. "The same thing that always happens to people like me. I was abused."

We sat there for long moments just staring through the trees. Across the stream the trees parted giving us an unobstructed view of the horizon where the sun was beginning its final journey down. A small part of me thought how amazing it was that I had seen both a sunrise and a sunset in the same day. I knew it always happened of course, but I had never taken the time to watch it.

"Who?" he asked softly.

I stiffened and hunched over at that question. No I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell anyone. Who would believe me anyway? No father ever did that to his child. Never. The presence at the back of my mind took that moment to nudge me.

'But it did happen,' it whispered.

Yeah but that didn't mean I had to tell anyone. I was ashamed enough as it was.

'But you have to tell someone. Or else it will eat you up inside.'

I smiled bitterly. It already was eating me up inside. All those nights wondering why me. Why had my dad suddenly turned into that monster? Why?

"Please?"

I looked over at him. He never pleaded with anyone. Then I made the mistake of looking in his eyes. I could see a hundred different things. Concern, anger, a myriad of emotions. I looked away. "Why should you care?" I whispered dejected. No one should have to care.

"Because I do. Many think I am heartless and without feeling, but I am not. I just hide it better than most. We were taught early that to show emotion was a weakness, but we do still have emotions."

I shrugged, "My father."

His indrawn breath showed me he hadn't even thought of that possibility. Now came the denial. But again I was disappointed in my concept of the grand scheme of things. "Is he dead?"

"I guess you could say that. Though I didn't have the pleasure of doing it myself. He took his own life." And deprived me of any peace of mind I could have gotten talking to him one last time.

"Good," he growled.

I looked up at him startled. He was steadily becoming a bundle of contradictions. I shook my head. "What do you care anyway?" Denial was always easier than facing the truth.

He answered question for question, "Do you trust me?" he asked holding his hand out, palm up, to me.

What could I say to that, but curiously, I did trust him. The clarity and conviction with which I thought that shocked me. I did trust him. I don't know why but I did. I laid a trembling hand in his and in one swift movement he had me sitting in his lap with his arms around me. I gasped. This was the presence I had felt. This was the presence that had comforted and watched over me. The one that had chased the nightmares away.

"Open your mind to me," he whispered against my hair as I slowly relaxed. With a sigh I surrendered. I was too tired to fight, especially him. I could almost feel his mind brush against mine. I never knew Saiyans had powers like this, but then again I had never thought they were real in the first place. As his mind left mine I could actually feel him come to some sort of a decision. He gently tilted my head up to look at me. "Do you still trust me?"

How could he ask that? Of course I trusted him. I had let him look into my thoughts. He may not have gone deep, but he had seen things no one else ever had. He interpreted the look on my face with amazing accuracy. "I want to do something, but I need your permission first. It won't fix everything, but it will help."

I nodded. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead before tilting my head further back and to the side. He placed another kiss on my neck. One that sent shivers down my spine. Then there was a flash of pain that I instinctively arched into. He had bitten my neck at the juncture of my shoulder on my right side. Emotions, feelings, images all flashed through my head as I clung to him, but not just that, information as well. He had read how I had been raised by humans; how I had thought I was human for my whole life and never knew my true heritage. It took scant moments in which he transferred all of his knowledge of our race to me.

He showed me all the things that made us who we were. Everything from our love of fighting to the traditions that made up our culture. It was amazing the richness of the culture he had been forced to leave behind. I also knew why he had not bitten me on the left side of my neck. The right was for things like this. The left was for the mating. When marked on your left it meant you had a mate and were taken. It also created the bond between mates.

As he withdrew his teeth I trembled. When he licked the spots of blood adorning my neck off I sighed. There was so much I had seen and felt. It was like I was floating on a sea of emotion. I was content to drift though. I peacefully lay against his shoulder watching the sun as it traveled downward. He lightly stroked my hair as I watched. Then I noticed something and at the same time remembered something. When such a thing was done a light bond was established between the two who had participated in the sharing. Not unlike the mating bond but definitely not as strong. Very light really. Instead of just feeling him. I could now hear and speak to him. It would work even over great distance. Of course we could block each other out, but right now I didn't have the energy to care. And he was right about it helping. Nothing could erase what I had gone through, but time could dull it and this sharing had opened a road to recovery as it were.

'Thank you.'

I felt him smile. 'It is I who thank you. I haven't shared like that with anyone in years. Your life and experiences may have been bad, but you readily gave them to me. Not many trust that much anymore.'

We sat there in comfortable silence watching the sunset. It was as beautiful as the dawn had been and just as soothing. I felt myself drift off as full night came upon us. I barely felt him get up with me in his arms and head back. I did, however, feel him gently slip me into bed. With a sigh I surrendered fully to sleep. The first restful sleep I'd had in years. Nightmares did not plague me and my dreams were brief, if I dreamed at all. I couldn't remember.


	7. Ch 5 Shattered Silence

Chapter 5: Shattered Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I imply I own them. The only thing I own is my story and my characters. The others are brought in for comic relief and my own perverted pleasures. ;)

Warning: There's gonna be graphic sex, violence, and talk about rape and other random things. If this offends you deal or leave. Whatever you want to do. Oh and there just might be yaoi or yuri, dunno yet.

Notes: "talking", 'thinking'

Chapter 5: Shattered Silence

The next day dawned as bright and clear as any could wish. Except me of course. Barring the previous day I had never been one to like mornings. Normally I wasn't very sociable until I had at least had one cup of coffee. Preferably two. Then again I wasn't sociable at the best of times anyway.

I got up, took my shower, and found something to wear. I hoped that at some point I would be able to go shopping. Not that I had any money mind you, but I had a feeling that as generous as the people were someone would take care of it. I don't know why they bothered. It wasn't like I was family or anything. In fact after the other day some of them probably hated me. Not that I blamed them. I did harm one of their friends. Even if he is a womanizing asshole. Good thing the perverted pig and master Roshi hadn't done anything. Then all hell would have broken loose. I hated old men more than I hated young ones. Considering my past I figure that's probably understandable.

I wore the same jeans, but I had to find another top. The bear was just way too much. I rummaged in the closet until I finally found a small box in the back. It had obviously been shoved back there a long time ago. I found out why when I opened it. Inside was the coolest shirt I had ever seen. Cool for me, but for someone like Bulma, well, she would have hated it. It was a nice deep red, the same color as my bangs coincidentally, and while it did have a back it didn't have much of a front. There were two strips of cloth that crossed over my breasts from where they connected at the top with the back of the shirt, but the rest of the front was comprised of ties that crisscrossed my stomach to my waist. The whole effect covered the scars on my back, but let everyone have a good view of my assets.

The two strips of cloth did connect to the back on the sides of course and the ties went through loops on the sides as well. When pulled tight the whole effect was rather sexy and frankly fit me very well. Then I made another discovery. Under this box was two more and what lay inside completed the outfit. Someone must have given them to Bulma as a gag gift because I couldn't see anyone giving this to her with a serious face.

The pants were black leather and snug. Not too tight, but not too loose either which suited me just fine. The boots were high heeled and covered in buckles. The pants fit over them fine, but I knew when I went shopping I would have to get a dress to go with them. They were too perfect not to.

I checked myself in the mirror. I loved clothes like this. I know it wasn't a good idea usually, but I loved taunting and tormenting guys. After all I had been through in my life it was just one more way to get back at them by showing them what they could never have. It caused fights and a lot of disgruntled men, but it helped me a lot to be able to do things like this to them. Especially when their girlfriends saw them looking at me and promptly took it out on them. That was the sweetest revenge. Unfortunately that was also why I usually had to watch my back.

Something tickled the back of my mind. I smirked, "Like what you see?" I asked as I turned towards the door. He had come in so quietly that I hadn't heard him, but I did feel him. He smirked back and nodded. "Good cause you're gonna be seeing more of this type of style from now on. Once I get new clothes that is."

He grunted, "Good. All those pastels that woman wears makes my eyes hurt. Come on it's time for breakfast." He turned on his heel and walked out. I followed and was glad to see only a few people when we walked into the kitchen. There was Bulma of course who looked a little startled at what I wore. Bra sat beside her while Trunks and Goten sat opposite them. The boys both blushed an adorable shade of crimson when I walked in and Bra glared at me as they drooled. I think she had a crush on Goten.

When I walked in and took my place at one end of the table Bulma smiled and shook her head. "I never thought I'd ever see that outfit again. It definitely looks better on you than it did on me." I looked at her oddly as Vegeta sat down.

"You actually wore this?" I asked skeptically. Little miss prim and proper Bulma could not have worn this getup.

She smiled, "Very briefly. One of my girlfriends gave that to me one Christmas as a joke. I wore it for all of ten minutes. She had dared me to try it on and once I did I saw that it definitely wasn't me. So I tossed it back in its box and shoved it in a closet. I wondered where it had gotten to. But don't worry you can have it. I was never gonna wear it anyhow."

I nodded my thanks as she got up and started filling the breakfast table with dishes till it was groaning with the weight. Before I knew it I was getting a first hand account of how male Saiyans eat. Trust me you never want to see it up close and personal. While me and Bra did eat heartily of the food we still ate neatly. Bulma ate neatly as well, but didn't put away as much as we did. Soon the food was gone and I was happily full. My metabolism had always been fast but now that I was Saiyan it had nearly tripled and I had been very hungry.

Bulma sighed and started gathering plates. She didn't ask for any help, but within moments everything was in the dishwasher and ready to go. I'll give her credit she was definitely fast. When she sat down again she launched into a subject I wasn't entirely comfortable with and frankly if Vegeta hadn't been there I would have bolted. Everyone knows how famous Goku is with his fear of needles. Well, I'm worse. The mere mention of them stopped me in my tracks.

"Before we go out to get you clothes and stuff I'd like to take you to the lab and check you out now that you've had time to adjust to being out of the tank and everything. It won't take very long. I only have to take a couple of blood samples and check a few things, nothing serious." She said this in an offhand manner but it didn't help.

I shook my head emphatically, "No not even. No way are you sticking anything sharp in my arm," I said as I hugged my sides hiding my inner arms from her. She looked a little shocked.

"What are you afraid of? Needles?" Bra asked with a certain malice.

I glared at her. "Of course I hate needles ya twit. Why else would I say no? It's not like I get squeamish at the sight of blood or anything."

She glared back, "Don't you dare call me such things. I'll have you know that my daddy…"

I didn't let her finish, "Is the prince of the Saiyans. I'm Saiyan remember. I know he's my Prince. And I know you're his daughter. His scent is all over you." I turned to Bulma, "Let's just get this over with. I know the necessity of such things; just don't expect me to like it. On second thought Vegeta you might wanna come and hold me down so I don't flip or anything." There was stunned silence as I stood up and stalked from the room. Vegeta followed soon after and I could hear Bulma talk to her daughter before she came out as well.

"I'm sorry about Bra. She's going through a tough time right now."

I just shrugged, "Not my problem and it doesn't matter anyway. She can say what she wants I don't care. So where's the lab or whatever?"

She led the way and as we got closer I got progressively more nervous. Not that I showed it, outwardly anyway. Inside though my thoughts were chaotic and panicked. Vegeta took steps the moment we were in the room. He placed a hand on my shoulder as soon as I sat down and when Bulma's back was turned he placed a gentle kiss on the already healed mark on my neck. It was only visible if you knew what to look for. This had the desired effect of making me relax almost immediately. He still kept his hand on my shoulder and I looked away as she drew the blood. I hated it, but I let her do it. Then she gave me a brief check up as the blood ran through the machine.

She pronounced me fine and then went to look at the results. Those were fine as well. "It looks like you're in perfect health Angel. It also confirms that you are 100 Saiyan since I ran a DNA test on you as well."

"Whatever," I said with a shrug. Inwardly I was pleased at the verdict. I hadn't really wanted to be a half breed. Being fully Saiyan was so much better than half. She looked at me oddly for a moment before putting everything away and leading me out of the room. Vegeta stayed looking at something on the sheet that had my results.

Getting to the mall was easy, but the company left a little to be desired. Trunks and Goten had invited themselves along since they needed to get some things anyway. That was okay. The two goofballs were funny and helped to lighten things up. What wasn't funny was the fact that since Goten was going Bra was as well. She did not want to let him out of her sight while I was around. Not that I cared one whit for him. He was amusing, but not my type. Actually I didn't really know my type, but I did know it wasn't him.

At the mall I must have scared Bulma at least some, but she never once showed it. I'll give her the credit she's due. She put up with so many things those few hours. I took her into all manner of shops that catered to the outcasts of the world. Shops that sold things with spikes and a lot of leather. Clothes that any Goth or Skater would have been proud to wear. At the end the boys were loaded down with things and even we girls had bags. Not many but we carried a few. Even Bra had gotten a few things. Our last stop was an ice cream shop. Bulma said it was tradition for her and whoever she was with to get ice cream when they were done shopping as a treat or reward.

I wasn't about to argue. Ice cream is one of my weaknesses. Especially Moose tracks and to my complete and utter surprise and delight this world had it. It was the first time any of them had seen me happy, well, happier. Bulma laughed as I bounced at the counter waiting for my treat. The guys watched bemused and a trifle scared as I hopped over to our booth and started happily eating my ice cream. Bra just sniffed disdainfully as she ate her sundae and I digged into mine. I savored the taste. It had been a long time since I'd been able to splurge on ice cream.

I was blissfully unaware, to them at least, of my surroundings. Little did they know that even in this rare moment of happiness I was still watching everything that went on around me. So I was the first to see him walk past the window of the shop and pause with scowl on his handsome face. I inwardly smirked at the bandage around his neck. Served the bastard right for touching me. He kept walking and soon we were off to the house.

Dinner was the same as breakfast and soon after Vegeta disappeared to train in the gravity chamber. I happily put my clothes and other sundries away in my room. We hadn't just bought clothes. Bulma had gotten me just about everything I needed and some things I didn't. I had wanted them of course, but I didn't need them. She hadn't cared though. She had gotten them anyway. So as I put things away I listened to some CD's I had picked up on the new stereo she had given me. It was cool and almost brand new. It had been in the room and Bulma had told me I could have it. The only reason she didn't use it now is because the color clashed with her room.

Then again I think pastels clash with everything. So since the stereo was black it really would have stood out in a room like hers. Either way it was mine and currently it was playing some really kickass rock. I had been ecstatic to find that some of my favorite bands existed in this world. As I put things away I contemplated things. This was actually the first time I had felt even remotely happy in a long while. It wasn't new to me, but I wasn't used to it.

It was nearing midnight when I cut off the stereo and sat down on the window seat in the window that was right beside my bed. There was the one that I had seen the sunrise through with a balcony, but since I was on the corner I had another window as well. This one looked out over the trees of the forest. I could see out of both as I sat there and watched the stars. I had always loved to watch the stars. Sometimes I would sit on the roof of my apartment building and just stare at the sky all night long.

It was so peaceful. The silence was really soothing to my soul. I loved the silence.

All too soon that silence was shattered by a shout. I wasn't very close to the main living room, but I had found that my hearing had improved quite a bit since I had woken up. I jumped to my feet and raced down the hallway as the shouting increased in anger and volume. Halfway down I could hear perfectly what was going on.

"What do you mean she's staying here!" That was Yamcha yelling. The voice pitched below his was Bulma's. I couldn't understand her words yet, but I knew what she was probably doing. She was probably defending me against him. In a few seconds I knew I was right.

"How can you let her stay here after what she did to me!"

"Yamcha she only scratched you. You scared her when you did that. Didn't you see how she was acting? She doesn't like to be touched. Couldn't you tell!"

"I don't care! I had to have stitches because of those claws of hers! She could have killed me!"

"But she didn't Yamcha. Leave her alone alright. She didn't mean anything by it."

"Bulma she's dangerous! Just because she didn't go any further doesn't mean she won't in the future! I forbid you to let her stay here!"

Now Bulma was yelling, "How dare you say such things! This is my house and you don't have any say about who lives here and who doesn't! And if you don't like it you can very well leave!"

There was a crack of flesh hitting flesh and I vaulted the railing at the top of the stairs in time to catch his hand before it fell again. He grunted at my iron grip and winced when I started to squeeze the wrist I held. "You dare lay a hand on her again and I will personally make sure that this time you come away with more than just stitches," I growled. I threw him against the wall as Vegeta and Trunks came barreling in with Bra not a second behind them. Yamcha lunged at me again and I shoved him away as Trunks and Bra helped their mother up from where she lay.

I caught him at his throat on the next lunge and held him in the air, his toes barely touching the floor. "It's not nice to hit a lady Yamcha and the next time you hit her I'll break every bone in your body. You got me?" I asked in a dangerous voice bringing him down eye to eye. He nodded frantically before I dropped him. He scrambled up and towards the door.

"This isn't the end bitch," he snarled before stalking out. I glared at the door before turning back to Bulma.

"You okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah I just can't believe he did that."

Bra looked at her mother and sighed, "I can't really either, but it doesn't surprise me. You know how he is when things don't go his way."

Bulma shook her head tears shining in her eyes, "I know, but I thought I could reason with him."

"It was a good try but it never would have happened," I said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I've dealt with men like him before. Too many times in fact. They're all alike. When things don't go their way they get pissy, but when they don't like someone they see it as betrayal when someone they know becomes friends with that person. He saw us today in the mall so to him I was a threat. He hates me. I hurt him and injured his pride so now he hates me. I have intruded on his circle of friends so he hates me even more. I am the enemy and now that I've protected you I am doubly a threat."

"Why?" she asked in a whisper.

It was Vegeta who spoke, "Because now he knows that he can't pressure you into anything and he knows he's more than likely lost his place among his friends. Even though most will shrug off what he did as a fit of passion he thinks that they will hate him because of her. He thinks she will poison their ears against him"

"Oh dear I'm so sorry."

I sighed, "Don't worry Bulma. I'm used to it by now. Goodnight." I made my way up the stairs and back to my room closing out their voices and the things they said. I didn't need to hear the sympathy in their voices. I didn't need to hear anything. I just wanted to be alone.


End file.
